1. Field
The following description relates to a technique for fast system booting based on snapshot images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technique to suspend/resume a system based on a snapshot image has been utilized to reduce system booting time. A snapshot image includes metadata that contains the content of a physical memory as well as computing statuses. A snapshot image may be created and stored in a nonvolatile memory when a system is suspended so that when the system resumes, a task is resumed through the stored snapshot image from a point in time at which the system was suspended.
The system suspend/resume technique based on the snapshot image may reduce a system booting time by creating a snapshot image that includes a status of the system just after the system is booted and booting the system using the snapshot image.
However, the system suspend/resume technique has a problem in that a user has to intervene to create a snapshot image of a system and dump the entire system memory in order to maintain a latest status of the system. If a user restarts a system without synchronization of a snapshot image, for example, when installing a new program or changing system settings in a fast boot environment, information about the previously installed program and the changed system settings may disappear and the newly installed program or the changed program may not be accounted for upon reboot.
That is, although the program has been stored in a storage or the changed system settings have been recorded in a setting file, rebooting the system without synchronization of a snapshot image returns the content of a memory to a status before the program was installed or before the system settings were changed. This can cause inconsistency between information stored in the storage and information loaded onto the memory.